Altered Fate
by MusicMyEscape-DemiGodSlytherin
Summary: Welcome to an AU where James and Lily Potter aren't wanted by Voldemort, but the Malfoy's are for not only Lucius' betrayal to him when he switched to the light side, but their son born on July 31. How does this effect everything? Read and find out! Slash
1. Prologue

_Summary: _Welcome to an AU where James and Lily Potter aren't wanted by Voldemort, but the Malfoy's are for not only Lucius' betrayal to him when he switched to the light side, but their son born on July 31. Here the Golden Trio happen to be Harry, Neville and Draco, seeing as James was the Malfoy's secret keeper. How does this effect everything? Read and find out! Slash don't like, don't read.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the brilliance that is Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I am merely just playing around with the characters. *smiles innocently***_

**Warning(s); Slash (HP/DM, SBRL), AU and a bit OOC seeing the difference in what happens and stuff.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Lucius was nervous as he apparated to just outside Hogwarts, thinking the walk would help clear out his thoughts. He was worried about his son and wife, despite popular beliefs he actually cared about his family, and hated how they were paying for his actions. He felt a little better knowing that his mother was there at home with them just in case.

He never wanted to join to Dark Lord, he only did it because his father would've killed him, and if he didn't, Voldemort would've. When he found out that Narcissa was pregnant, he decided pretending to be dark was too dangerous for his family. He went to Dumbledore seeking help, and became a spy for the Order.

Recently though, he has been hiding from he-who-shall-not-be-named as he was found out by one of his faithful servants, Wormy was it? How he does not know, but now he and his family are in hiding. He feels bad for doing this to his wife and son, but Narcissa insist she is proud he went to Dumbledore for help, and if this is the consequence, then so be it.

He knows that he should be safe with all the spells protecting one of the safe houses he owns that no one knew of in Godric Hollow where his secret keeper happens to live, who happens to be James Potter, but he still can't help but feel like something is going to happen tonight.

He scowled slightly at the thought of Potter being his secret keeper, but he couldn't argue with Dumbledore's logic that no one would suspect him. Plus, Draco and their child Harry seem to get along quite well.

He entered the school and began the long walk to the headmasters office. "Lemon Drops," he said causing the staircase to the headmasters office to appear. He felt really silly having to say that, but ignored it, already being used to his headmasters strangeness from when they were in school.

He climbed the staircase, putting on his mask, feigning boredom and walking in a way that gave an air of royalty and superiority. He pushed the doors open and stepped into the room. The sudden sound, causing everyone to look up, seizing all noise.

"Ah, Lucius, please sit we have much to discuss," Dumbledore announced, gesturing to a seat when noticing his arrival.

He took the only free place which happened to be next to Black. He scowled and sat down, ignoring the disdain on Black's face at having to sit next to a snotty, pureblood.

He snorted aloud, causing Black to glare at him snarling, "Whatcha laughing at, Malfoy?"

"Oh shut up and go snog that werewolf of yours."

"Why you little-" Sirius started to get up, only to be held back by Remus, who was indeed his boyfriend.

"Ok then! How about we start this small meeting then!" Dumbledore interrupted, turning to look at Lucius,"What was Voldemort working on when you left?"

"Voldemort-" he started ignoring how each time the name was said Black, Remus and James flinched,"-was looking for all of the Horcrux's he hid, so no one could find and destroy them."

"Just as i had feared" said Dumbledore solemnly,"Thank you Lucius."

He turned to the three Marauders present and question them,"Has anything happened that we should know of?"

"Yes, actually," answered James.

"We heard that he-who-shall-not-be-named has found out James was the Secret Keeper, were not sure how he found out though, so we changed it to Peter," Remus announced.

Lucius felt worry start bubbling in his stomach,"Can he be trusted?"

Sirius glared at him once again,"Wormtail is plenty trustworthy!"

"That name.." Lucius started,"I've heard it before.."

Then it all suddenly clicked into place. Lucius stood so abruptly, he knocked his chair over.

"We have to go," he announced, turning to briefly look at them, "I remember now where i heard the name and none of you are going to like it."

He stalked over to the floo, with the others following him closely.

"How?!" the Marauders demanded, looking at him cautiously.

"I remember the Dark Lords, personal pet, always wearing a hood on, and he always addressed him as wormtail, as i'm guessing not everyone knew that name," he informed them, standing in the floo grabbing some powder.

"That little rat!" Sirius roared, enraged, along with the other two Marauders present.

"You three head to Lucius' house in Godrics Hollow and try and help fend against any possible battle," Dumbledore quickly informed the three,"I'll go get the rest of the Order."

Dumbledore apparated away leaving Lucius and the three others to quickly floo to his safe house individual.

Lucius heard a scream and a thud from upstairs, as well as some muffled shouts and quickly headed upstairs, followed by the rest.

He opened the door to Draco's room and the sight that greeted him will haunt him for life. He saw an eerie green light heading towards his crying son and screamed,"No!"

Voldemort noticed his presence and smirked at him as the spell hit. He could vaguely hear his wife screaming and crying, and a part of him wanted to comfort her, but all he could do is stand frozen in shock and look at the green light hit his son. Well, was supposed to hit, as something strange happened. The light bounced back and hit the Dark Lord causing his glee to turn to shock, as he shriveling into a small powerless being, disappearing with a crack.

He felt relief surge through his whole being and sighed, thanking merlin for this miracle.

He saw Peter Petigrew, who must've been standing in the background the whole time, trying to escape.

"Oh, no you don't!" he heard Remus exclaim. Running forward he and James caught him before he had a chance to do anything and pinned his hands to his back. Sirius stood in front wand pointed at his neck, daring him to turn into a rat.

Dumbledore and the Order choose that moment to burst in, arresting Peter. He went to his still crying Son and picked and picked him up, noticing a small red lighting bolt shaped cut on his forehead and sighed. A constant reminder of this night.

He caught sight of the dead body of his mother and knelt next to her mangled corpse, brushing some hair out of her face. He would give her a proper funeral later, now he had to check on his wife.

He stood and knelt down next to his crying, bruised and battered wife and felt a surge of anger. Voldemort was lucky he wasn't alive because if he was, he would be begging for death, he thought helping her sit up.

"You, ok?" he inquired voice full of care, eyes shinning with concern.

She smiled softly,"Just a bit bruised, nothing to bad." Narcissa held her arms out and he gently placed Draco on her lap and moved to sit next to her.

She picked him up placed him on her lap facing her,"How's my brave little boy?" she cooed, tickling his chin slightly. Draco giggled, still a bit scared, but slowly realizing he was safe. He wrapped his small chubby arms around his mothers neck and gave his parents a toothy grin. Narcissa traced the cut on his forehead causing him to whimper slightly,"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." She hugged the smaller version of her husband to her chest then turned to her actual husband and sighed.

"It's going to scar," she said upset by the fact.

"I know, but at least he wasn't hurt too bad," Lucius said equally upset by the fact.

"Your right."

"I'm sorry for-"

Narcissa glared at him,"Not your fault remember," she exclaimed hitting the back of his head lightly.

Dumbledore then came to check up on them.

"Lets get you all healed up and then you can tell us what happened her, if that's alright with you," said Dumbledore, his normally happy blue eyes shinning with remorse.

"Its fine," she replied a sad smile on her face.

"What about my mothers body?" inquired Lucius.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "we will bury give her and her a proper funeral later, for now lets just make sure everyones okay."

Lucius nodded before turning to help his wife up before taking their son from her shaking hands. He shot her a confused and worried look.

"It's nothing," she said upon seeing said look. Lucius, however, didn't think it was nothing.

Dumbledore apparated them to the school nurse and she immediately brought her to a bed and checked her. Madame Pomfrey turned to look at the two men in the room.

"A sprained wrist from falling and multiple cuts and bruises from hexes, nothing to bad for me to heal," the nurse said,"However Narcissa will have a few random spasms as an effect from multiple cruciatus curses."

Lucius once again felt another surge of anger, which all disappeared when a small hand grasped his hand not holding Draco, and squeezed it gently. "I'm fine," his wife whispered softly.

When his wife was finished being healed and it was confirmed that the cut on Draco's head would scar, they followed the headmaster to his office, where the other meeting would commence, once again.

When they entered the room they noticed the atmosphere was different. The auror's stood solemnly in the corner while Sirius and Remus shared a conjured couch gripping each others hands like it was their lifeline, trying to reassure the other that they were still there. He noticed James there with Lily who was comforting him on a another conjured couch. He also noticed Harry crawling in front of his parents bored. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice Harry's presence as Draco started to struggle in his arms to be let down. When let down he immediately crawled to Harry who perked up at the sight of his play buddy. The only sound in the quiet room was the soft sound of baby gurgles.

Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk, conjuring up another couch for Lucius and Narcissa.

"Narcissa, dear, please tell us what happened tonight," he said causing all attention to go to her.

She looked a little uncomfortable with all the eyes on her but began anyway. She explained how they were playing with Draco when they heard noises and the Dark Lord and Peter burst in and how Lucius mom was Avada Kadavera'd as he thought her a traitor to for helping them. She explained how she was then tossed a few cutting and bruises hexes with a lot of crucios thrown in. She explained how she was crucio'd so many times it was hard to stand, how he said he'd make her watch as he killed Draco. How Lucius burst in just as the killing curse was cast and how it bounced off and how she assumed it had to do with the fact that Lucius' Mother was muttering something before being killed.

"Interesting," whispered a shocked Dumbledore,"Lauren was always good at charms. It seem the fact she died for her grandson, whom which she loved very much, saved him."

The headmasters words shocked everyone as they turned to look at the two laughing and gurgling kids. They peered at Draco who seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened that night. The only trace of that night's existence on him was the lightening bolt shaped cut which was soon to scar. This tiny, barely one year old kid had just defeated Voldemort, the dark mage they have been trying to kill for last few years. He was sure to have even more fame then the Malfoy name gave.

He was Draconis Lucius Malfoy, The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

_**This is my first multi-chapter story, and i hope you like it! **_

_**Please read&review so i know you like it.**  
_

_**Tell me if there is anything you want to see happen in this story. **_

_**Thanks! :)**_


	2. Making Friends and Birthdays

_Summary: _Welcome to an AU where James and Lily Potter aren't wanted by Voldemort, but the Malfoy's are for not only Lucius' betrayal to him when he switched to the light side, but their son born on July 31. Here the Golden Trio happen to be Harry, Neville and Draco, seeing as James was the Malfoy's secret keeper. How does this effect everything? Read and find out! Slash don't like, don't read.

_**Disclaimer: No i don't own Harry Potter. Do i look like JK Rowling to you? I am merely just borrowing the characters, i promise i'll return them when i'm done. *whistles innocently* **_

**Warning(s); Slash (HPDM, SBRL), AU and a bit OOC seeing the difference in what happens and stuff.**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy walked down the streets of Diagon Alley gripping the hand of a three year old Draco. She tried to ignore how people pointed and whispered when they walked by, and focus on what she was doing. At the moment she was taking Draco to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to meet with Lily Potter and her son Harry. Harry and Draco stayed close friends even after the incident causing her and her husband to slowly befriend the three Marauders and Lily.

She wasn't really paying attention to wear she was going lost in thought of how much things have changed, causing her to almost run into Augusta Longbottom.

Augusta Longbottom was a strong willed women, proven when she had quickly gotten over her grief of the incident where her son and his wife were crucio'd into insanity, causing them to now reside in St Mungo's mental ward, to look after their son Neville, who she happened to be dragging along now.

"Good lord dear!," exclaimed Augusta,"What's got you in such a hurry?"

"Sorry," Narcissa apologized sheepishly,"I wasn't watching where i was going."

"Well where are you off too?" questioned the elder women, walking alongside her.

"I was just on my way to meeting to meeting Lily and Harry at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," the blonde told her companion, before looking down at her son ruffling his hair,"Merlin knows they love their ice cream!"

"Ice Cream!" Draco cheered happily.

"You and Neville are welcome to join us," she told the elder.

"Newielle?" Draco inquired curiously.

"Nevielle could use some friends, especially after what happened with his parents, he's barely been out of the hospital since," Augusta explained, before turning to Neville and pushing him lightly towards Draco.

"Go on Now, don't be shy," she told her grandson.

Narcissa nodded sympathetically.

"Hi, i'm Dwaco Malfoy, i'm t-thwee years old!" exclaimed Draco brightly, holding three fingers up proudly.

Neville looked a bit surprise, his eyes glancing at the scar for barely a second, before replying nonetheless, deciding he didn't care if the boy was famous,"I-i'm N-neville L-longbottom, i'm t-three t-oo."

Draco grinned at him,"Wanna be my friend," he asked looking hopeful.

Neville looked stunned but nodded,"Yes!"

Draco grinned, before frowning,"Your names long, i'm gonna call you Nev, okay?"

"S-sure!" Neville said, smiling.

The two adults looked on in amusement at the two chattering three year olds.

"Well looks like they're already friends," Narcissa said finding the situation a bit entertaining.

"I guess they are!" Augusta announced, equally as amused.

They looked up realizing that they were at the ice cream shop. Draco looked even more excited if that was even possible. They entered the shop, heading to the table Lily and Harry were sitting at.

"Dwaco!" Harry exclaimed, as boy in question walked- more like ran- over.

"Harry!" Draco said excitedly,"Meet Nev!

And with that all three boys were animately immersed in conversation.

"Oh, hi Augusta!" Lily greeted, noticing the women's presence,"I heard what happen with Alice and Frank.."

Augusta nodded, understanding how hard it must have been for her to talk about them seeing as they knew each other in school.

"It's fine, let's talk about less depressing things thou," she suggested, to which both women present agreed to, settling down at the table.

Soon the women were chattering about their husbands, the Daily Prophet and all sorts of similar things.

"Mum," Draco asked, tugging on the blondes sleeve,"Can we go get ice cweam now?"

Neville and Harry were nodding eagerly in the background.

"Sure why not?" Lily agreed, shrugging, while looking at the others, to see if there were any objections.

Soon they were at the counter, turning to the boys Narcissa asked,"What flavor would you boys like?"

Draco had his nose squashed against the glass,"Can i have them all?"

"Draco!" she scalded, pulling him away from the glass.

The shopkeeper turned, recognizing the name immediately. "Draco Malfoy!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to turn there, looking at the small blonde.

Whispers of "That's him!," "Look, the scars really there!," "He's the boy who lived!" and many more could be faintly heard.

The shopkeeper who was still fixated on Draco, looking at him in awe, asked,"Draco, young Mr. Malfoy, how can i serve you and your friends ?"

"I want chocolate ice cream!" he exclaimed, and then after a second of thought,"Please!"

Then turned to Harry and Neville and asked,"What about you Harry, Nev?"

"Vanilla, please!" Harry told the shopkeeper.

"V-vanilla, t-too, p-pleas-e," stuttered Neville.

"Coming right up!" beamed the shopkeeper, returning only a minute later.

"How much?" questioned Augusta.

"Oh, its free," said the still star struck man,"Anything for the young boy who save our world!"

"Oh, no it's fine, we'll pay!" protested Lily, only to used to the situation from all the other times she's meet Draco and Narcissa at Diagon Alley.

"No, no i insist, it's free!" insisted the ever persistent shopkeeper.

Narcissa sighed, knowing it was no use arguing,"Thank you," she smiled, turning to Draco, nudging him gently,"What do we say to kind people like this, Draco?"

"Thank you Mr. shopkeeper!" thanked Draco cutely.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. ice cweam man!" Harry thanked as well.

"T-thanks, s-sir," said the ever shy Longbottom.

They went back to their table where the kids started messily attacking their ice cream the moment they sat down.

"That gets annoying after the first few times," sighed Narcissa.

"It does," Lily agreed whole-heartedly with he friend.

"Well the kid did unintentionally save the world," Augusta shrugged,"But, yes that does seem annoying."

"Mum?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, dear?" the young redhead asked.

"Can Nev come to me and Dwaco's biwthday next week?" inquired Harry hopefully, with Draco nodding eagerly beside him.

"Sure, i don't see why not," Narcissa shrugged, causing all the three year olds to cheer happily.

"'Mine and Draco's'" Augusta quoted confused.

"Well since Harry birthday is July 30th.." Began Lily.

"And Draco's is on July 31st.." Narcissa continued.

"They both have a joint party on the 31st," Lily finished, while beside her Narcissa nodded.

"Ah!" the elder women exclaimed, fully getting it,"Well, i'll be sure to bring him, but how about the details?"

And with that the three year olds were immersed in a conversation on how fun the party would be. While there parents and guardians discussed the details, like when and where.

* * *

_1 week later_

It was the 31st of July and to say the birthday boys were excited would be an understatement. They were both practically bouncing up and down in their seats, to excited to eat.

"Come on boys," chuckled Lucius, as he James, Lily and Narcissa looked on at the boys in amusement,"The sooner you eat breakfast, the sooner you get to go to your party."

"And open your presents." announced a voice from behind them. The two hyperactive boys turned just in time to see Remus rolling his eyes.

"Uncle Siwius! Uncle Remus!" cheered the two boys tackling the barely suspecting uncles with a hug.

"Okay, okay! Get off you two!" Laughed Sirius as he and Remus attempted and failed at getting the boys off.

"Remember what Lucius said, the sooner you finish breakfast, the sooner you get to meet your friends," reminded a highly amused werewolf.

At Remus words but boys stop assaulting their uncles and shot back to their seats. The adults in the room couldn't help but laugh at the kids antics.

"Done!" came too muffled yells as the birthday boys finished shoving the last bit of their breakfast down their throats. Causing the females in the room to rolls their eyes while the males just chuckled.

The adults lead them to the huge garden located at the Malfoy Manor, where the party was set to be. There were a few plastic tables and chair scattered around the garden for lunch. The garden was decorated beautifully. The decorations were all in green, blue and grey. The were some streamers around the tree's, with a few flouting paper dragons in the selected three colours, spelled to move like a dragons and breath fire. On the tallest trees there was a huge banner reading 'Happy 4th Birthday, Harry & Draco!'. All in all the place looked amazing. The adults looked pleased as they watched the two birthday boys voice their approval.

"Happy Birthday!" was what was shouted once everyone noticed their presence.

"The dragons were my idea!" exclaimed Sirius as he watched Draco catch one in his hands before running off to join Harry and their friends.

"And who charmed them?" questioned a scowling Remus.

"Oh, you know you love me," Sirius said cheekily, wrapping his arms the smaller mans waist, kissing him softly. He pulled away going to play with the kids, leaving a scowling, blushing werewolf behind.

Harry and Draco's group of friends included of Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and last but not least, Luna Lovegood.

While most of the kids where running around playing tag with Sirius, Neville was look at the pretty flowers. He picked one up examining it in his hand, when he heard a startled 'Ow!' and turned to see that Luna had fallen off the swing she was daydreaming on. Noticing she was close to tears he went up to her.

"H-hey, d-don't c-cry, h-here," stuttered Neville nervously, offering the blonde the flower in his hand. Luna took the flower beaming as the nervous boy help her up.

"Ooh! Neville's got a girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed rather loudly, causing everyone to look at the scene too. Most adults laughed looking at the flower Luna was holding, while the others (the moms) were gushing about how cute they were.

"Oi! Leave him alone Siri!" called an amused Remus from where the parents were all talking.

"Girls have cooties!" Harry called to which all the boys starting nodding in approval.

"Which is why i like boys!" said Sirius, throwing a wink in Remus' direction.

"Oh, shut up!" called a flushed Remus, causing Sirius to let out a bark like laugh along with most of the other adults.

"Who wants a ride?" cried the animagus, before turning into a big, black dog. All the children lined up wanting a go to ride on Sirius' back.

* * *

After lunch everyone left, the children reluctant, agreeing after being promised that they could see their friends again another day.

"How about we go inside and open your presents?" asked Narcissa.

"Presents!"the boys cheered brightening up considerably.

The boys had both gotten lots of presents. They got some clothes, and books- Draco loved reading, a habbit Harry developed much to James' disappointment- and much more. They're favorite gifts at the moment would have to be the starter brooms and gear they got from Sirius and Remus. Then Lucius came up to them and gave each of them a basket.

"We know you both love animals.." started the older blonde, before turning to Harry and adding,"Your parents already agreed."

The confused boys open the basket, only to gasp in shock. Inside Harry's basket was a white kitten with silvery-blue eyes. However, inside Draco's basket was a black kitten with emerald green eyes.

"Like them?" inquired Narcissa. Both boys nodded eagerly, looking down at their kittens in awe.

"So what are you going to name them?" question Lily, curious as ever.

Being the ever creative one Harry held up his cat saying,"Dragon."

Most of the adults smirked knowing that was Draco's nickname. James turned to Draco and asked,"And you?"

Draco, being the less creative one out of the two simply help up the cat and answering with,"Harry."

The adults found it amusing how the boys named the cats after each other, even if Draco was being less creative then Harry.

* * *

After dinner the boys had begged Sirius and James to teach them how to fly, to which both agreed. The broom only went a few feet up in the air but the boys loved it.

Sirius and James had high hopes for them being on the quidditch team when they went to Hogwarts. That is if the way they were giggling and flying as fast as they could was anything to go by.

Draco and Harry both loved flying. They loved the why the wind rushed past them blowing their hair away. They especially loved he adrenaline rush it gave them. It took a while but eventually they got them to come down.

When they finally convinced Harry to leave, with promises of seeing each other soon, the raven hugged the blonde goodbye.

That night both Draco and Harry fell asleep with smiles on their face. It was the best day ever.

* * *

**_Thanks to Ern Estine 13624, Geo18Robin, daggeresss, deadvampire32, Master Fudanshi, Princess Patterson, thorn and Kyoun13 for reviewing, following and favoriting my story._**

**_I'm glad you guys like my story._**

**_Thanks so much, seeing at the reviews and favorites and follows makes me so happy._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_And please tell me if there is anything you want to see, anyting at all!_**

**_-Amanda_**


	3. Letters and Zoos

_Summary: _Welcome to an AU where James and Lily Potter aren't wanted by Voldemort, but the Malfoy's are for not only Lucius' betrayal to him when he switched to the light side, but their son born on July 31. Here the Golden Trio happen to be Harry, Neville and Draco, seeing as James was the Malfoy's secret keeper. How does this effect everything? Read and find out! Slash don't like, don't read.

_**Disclaimer: Still doesn't own Harry Potter *pouts***_

**Warning(s); Slash (HPDM, SBRL), AU and a bit OOC seeing the difference in what happens and stuff, rating may change in the future.**

* * *

_Time Skip_

Draco Malfoy was plenty excited for plenty of reasons. One of them is because his and Harry's birthday was only a week away. Another was because he was due to get his Hogwarts letter any day now and he couldn't wait. He was so lost in his happy high that he nearly tripped over Harry- the cat one mind you, not the human one.

"Woops!" he called back to the black cat as he continued his journey to the kitchen,"Sorry Harry!"

He practically sprinted his way to the kitchen nearly running over a few poor unsuspecting house elves. He run into the kitchen causing his mum to look up from buttering her toast and his dad, from the Daily Prophet. He noticed the mail on the table and felt a glimmer of hope. _Was it here.. _He sat the table and began attempting to eat his eggs and bacon, which was finding difficult seeing as he could barely sit still and nearly impaled himself in the check with is fork. His dad folded the newspaper in half, signaling he had finished reading it. His father took a sip of tea and turned to look at the eager blonde.

"Guess what came in the mail today, Dragon?" asked his father with a barely suppressed smirk.

"What, what, what?!" he questioned, bouncing in his seat. His mother giggled at his antics while his father just rolled is eyes.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" his father asked handing him a heavy yellow envelop. He looked down and read the green writing, _Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor_. Seeing the addressing he quickly turned it around, upon noticing the Hogwarts seal he immediately teared open the envelop. He read the letter practically drinking it in.

He turned to his parents beaming,"I'm going to Hogwarts!" he exclaimed, running to the nearest floo,"I've got to tell Harry."

He stood in the living room floo and grabbed some floo powder,"Potter Manor!"

He quickly brushed off any soot and ran to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Harry reading his own letter.

"You got in to?" the blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh?" he looked up slightly confused, before perking up instantly,"You got a letter to?"

"Hello Draco," greeted James, sipping tea, glancing at him slightly over the top of his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Draco, hi!" exclaimed Lily. The Potters have gotten used to Draco appearing out of nowhere seeing as they grew up together, same as the Malfoy's were used to Harry popping up suddenly.

"Hi, Uncle James, Aunt Lily!" greeted Draco happily, having known them so long they were like his extended family. He remembered why he was there in the first place he turned to Harry.

"Were going to Hogwarts!" the blonde couldn't help but exclaim.

"I know," Harry agreed happily,"This is going to be amazing."

"Think of all the pranks we can pull with the Marauders Map and your Invisibility Cloak!" Draco said practically drooling at the thought.

"Yea.." agreed the raven, in a similar state.

"Boys!" Lily exclaimed horrified at the thought of another set of Marauders.

"Boys, i speak for moony and padfoot when i say this, we are so proud!" James told them, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"James!" the redhead cried out in outrage, smacking his upside the head.

"Ow!" yelled the stag animagus, holding the back of his head pouting. And Draco and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"I wonder if Neville, Blaise, Luna and the rest got their letters too," questioned Draco, curious.

"I wonder.." the raven turned to his parents,"Can we go visit Nev for a bit?"

"Sure i don't see why not," agreed Lily shrugging.

"We'll tell your parents where you are, if they ask," the bespectacled man told the blonde.

"Thanks!"

"No problem," Lily said kindly to the boy she unexpectedly grew to love as her son,"Have fun you two, be back for dinner!"

"Bye mum, dad!"

"Bye Aunt Lily, Uncle James!"

The two ten year olds raced to the floo in the living room, each individually stepping inside and floo-ing to the Longbottom Manor.

They ran into the kitchen where Neville was staring at his letter in shock while Augusta stared at him amused.

"Nev, you got in to!" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh, hey boys!" greeted Augusta Longbottom, used to their surprise visits.

"Hello, grandma!" greeted the boys enthusiastically at seeing the women they had grown to think of as their grandmother.

"Hey, guys," greeted Neville, with shock still etched onto his features,"Looks like we're all going to Hogwarts."

"Why don't you lot go on upstairs and chat?" suggested Augusta.

And with that all three boys ran upstairs and discussed how excited they were about going to Hogwarts and all the pranks they couldn't wait to pull.

* * *

_1 Week Later_

Once again it was July 31st, and time to celebrate Harry and Draco's eleventh birthday. Harry and Draco were excited to meet all their friends and see if they had gotten their Hogwarts letters yet. At the moment the birthday boys were eating breakfast at the Malfoy Manor seeing as the raven slept over yesterday. He was also there because it was were everyone was meeting before going to the Zoo to celebrate their turning eleven. It was Lily's idea seeing as she was muggleborn and knew this stuff. She had suggested knowing her son and his mate both loved animals.

The two boys rushed through their breakfast and ran to the Living Room, where they saw their parents conversing with Remus and Sirius.

"Remus, Sirius! When did you get here?" Harry exclaimed running towards his godfathers, followed by Draco. The adults looked up upon noticing the boys presence.

"Hey, Pup, Dragon," Sirius greeted hugging his godson before hugging his cousin,"Happy birthday you two!"

"Happy birthday Harry, Draco," Remus wished happily, hugging both as well.

Then they heard the familiar 'Woosh' of the floo and turned in time to see Neville coming out of their fireplace covered in soot.

"Nev!" Harry and Draco yelled greeting their longtime friend. They chatted while waiting for the rest of the guest to arrive. Soon after everyone arrived they left to the zoo with Sirius, Remus and James, seeing as they were considered the most fun and laid back out of all the adults. Their group consisted of, the birthday boys- of course- Neville, Luna, Blaise, Hannah, Susan and Theo- who was a new addition to the group.

They had just finished looking around the zoo and were now heading to the gift shop. The trip had been both exciting and entertaining. Sirius had tripped and fell into the lake full of fish, and was soaking the whole time, seeing as a highly amused Remus reminded him that they couldn't use magic in front of muggles. Harry and Draco were deligted to find out that all their friends were also coming to Hogwarts, having also received their letters.

Everyone had ended up with a favorite animal by the end of the trip. Draco's was the white tigers, while Harry preferred the lions. Hannah and Susan had enjoyed the peacocks and their beautiful, colourful feathers. However, Blaise and Theo had liked the different types of snakes in the reptile house and had found interesting. Luna and Neville had liked all the different types of colourful birds they had seen flying around in the bird house thou, Sirius found the monkeys amusing. James had liked the deers seeing as they reminded him of Lily. Remus liked the cheetahs and found their speed and agility amazing.

The wonderful day soon came to an end and they all left clutching cool souvenirs, like plushes of their favorite animals cool keychains from the gift shop. Harry, Draco, James, Sirius and Remus arrived back at the Malfoy Manor where James began telling the story of why Sirius was slightly wet. At the end of the story James, Harry and Draco were in peels of laughter, while Remus was trying to hide his snickers behind his hand, Lucius and Narcissa were amused, while Lily was thorn between laughing and scolding Sirius about being more careful.

Harry and Draco opened their presents to find clothes, a broom repair kit, some books and more. Draco had also gotten a beginners potions set from his godfather, Severus, seeing as he had found potions interesting. The blond wished he could see his godfather more, but he understood he was busy. Yet, that didn't stop him from missing the bat-like male. At least, when they were in Hogwarts he would see him more seeing as he taught potions there.

Harry and Draco had then begged their parents to let them go outside and fly their brooms before dinner. They grabbed their cleansweeps they had gotten last year and had then started playing a seekers game. Seeing as they were both equally amazing seekers, each game had taken time. When it was finally dinner, Draco entered the house pouting slightly dragging his broom, while Harry stood smirking next to him. They had managed to play the game three times, two of which the raven had won and one of which the blond had won. Draco had claimed Harry had only won the last match cause Lily had distracted him while informing them that dinner was ready. To that the raven just patted him on the back saying "Whatever helps you sleep at night," to which the blond scowled.

After dinner the rest of the guest had started to leave. After saying goodbye to Lily, James, Sirius and Remus he went and did the same to Harry. The raven had hugged him quickly, whispering, "Night Draco, sleep tight," before leaving with his parents.

The stubborn blond ried to ignore his slightly red cheeks and the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He also tried to ignore his parents knowing look, brushing past them wishing them a good night before turning and heading up to his room. He tried to ignore how much he suddenly wanted Harry to be here. He would definitely deny feeling all this, and he would most definitely deny falling asleep smiling and dreaming of the insufferable raven.

* * *

**_Thanks to Ern Estine 13624, astrisdreams, , Slytherin Princezz1992, jacrosealbert, DarkFaery18, Niiroya, SOTLover for reviewing, following and favoriting my story._**

**_I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Sorry it took so long to update, hope you like this chapter!_**

Please R&R!

**_Review or PM me if there is anything you would like to see happen!_**

**_-Amanda_**


End file.
